


Mother's Day

by cabeyoreyes



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mothers Day, domestic!claven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabeyoreyes/pseuds/cabeyoreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first the 100 fic, so please be easy on me if I wasn't very accurate on the characters :) I tried my best!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

"Ok kid, lets get this party started," Raven looked down at her daughter, sitting in a bouncy seat and baby swing next to the kitchen table. Raven couldn't help but smile at her daughter, she was barely two months old but here she was, wide awake and alert as ever watching, almost with a look of amusement, as her mom scrambled around the kitchen (a room that she was not too familiar with in their house) trying to make the perfect breakfast for her wife.

"Now, bare with me," Raven said as she placed both hands on the counter, making eye contact with her daughter large blue eyes. "Your mama is the one who usually makes the food around here so don't expect me to be a MasterChef." She joked and swore she saw Michelle smile. Although it may have been gas.

"But hey, neither are you, so you've got no room to judge." Raven chuckled and rubbed her hands together, turning around to the fridge to gather ingredients for her world famous pancakes.

"Don't worry though, once you're old enough to eat something that doesn't come out of Mama's boobs, I'll have learned a thing or two."

Since Raven was a whiz at making pancakes, one of her only cooking specialties, it didn't take long to make them. Once she was finished, she got caught up with a stinky diaper change and a messy spit up. Once Michelle was all taken care of, she arranged Clarke's pancakes on their fancy wedding china. She placed the plate on a tray along side a glass of orange juice, a cup of fruit, and a small bouquet of lilies, which were Clarke's favorite flower.

"What do you think kid? How does everything look?" Raven looked to her daughter and was happy to see her smiling up at her. It was a miracle that Raven had gotten her to stay in her bouncy seat and swing for so long. Normally she would have had a crying meltdown by now but so far so good. "Perfect huh, I think Mama's going to love it; you did an excellent job! But hey, you have me as a mother, so why wouldn't you you? Let's head upstairs…now, how are we going to do this?" 

Raven knew that she would not be able to take Michelle upstairs and Clarke's breakfast tray at the same time. She decided to keep her where she was for now so she could bring up the breakfast. "Ok Mommy will be right back," Raven said to her daughter who had no idea what the hell she was talking about. "And don't go anywhere," she laughed to herself, knowing very well that the two month old was not going anywhere considering she could barely lift her head up yet.

Raven grabbed the tray and hurried up the back stairs located in the kitchen. Clarke didn't like leaving Michelle unattended very long, despite the fact that she was strapped in and couldn't crawl yet. She put the tray on the side table in the hallway across from the master bedroom. Then she ran back down the stairs to grab her daughter. Raven had no trouble taking her up at a fast pace. 

Although when she had first been born she had been petrified holding her one on one but now she was an old pro. Once Raven made it upstairs, she opened the double doors and walked into her bedroom. Clarke's eyes immediately opened and smiled at the sight of her wife and beautiful baby.

Raven flashed the blonde her signature smirk, arms full with their daughter. "Happy Mother's Day, Griffin."

"Happy Mother's Day to you, too, babe." Clarke smiled as she took Michelle out of her hands and kissed her little head of blonde hair.

"Nuh uh, today's all about you." Raven told her seriously, sitting in front of her, her smirk only growing.

"Hate to break it to you Reyes, but you're a mother too," Clarke teased; even though they had been married for a little over two years, and both had taken each other's names, they still called each other by their surnames.

Raven only shrugged, reaching forward to gently stroke Michelle's soft little hand. "Yeah, but I wasn't the one to push a seven pound watermelon out of my vagina."

Clarke rolled her eyes and let out a beautiful melodious laugh. "Classy, baby."

Raven merely grinned, leaning in and giving both her girls a kiss. "Be back in a sec."

"K," Clarke cuddled Michelle against her chest, gently lifting her up. She kissed her chubby cheeks and held bet lovingly in her arms. She fit perfectly in her arms, like she had always belonged there.

"Your mothers day breakfast is served, babe," Raven carried the breakfast tray inside and retook her seat on the edge of the bed.

"Mmm pancakes, what a shock," Clarke laughed as she peered down at her breakfast.

"Hey now, Elle worked very hard on these. She was very excited to learn the recipe to my world famous pancakes," Raven 'defended' herself with a scoff.

"I bet she was," Clarke looked down at her beautiful baby and smiled. "They look wonderful, thank you. You did an excellent job, Elle."

"That she did, I mean I knew she was wonderful and extremely intelligent but this just exceeds everything. What other two month old do you know can make a mother's day breakfast? Just amazing."

Clarke giggled, "We'll make millions if we put her on T.V. but we can discuss all that later because right now I'm starving."

Raven moved the tray over on the bed as Clarke handed her Michelle so she could eat her wonderfully prepared breakfast. She grabbed the tray and dug in while Raven watched with the their infant in her lap.

"Mmm so good," Clarke savored every sweet bite. "Did you eat yet?" Raven shook her head 'no.' "Here eat something," she offered her, her fork.

"No these are just for you."

"But Rae..."

"Nope, your pancakes, your very special Mother's Day. You can spoil me next year." Raven smirked, raising both eyebrows as Clarke only rolled her eyes with an affectionate small and a shake of her head.

Once Clarke finished her breakfast she took Michelle back and played with her for a little bit while Raven brought the remnants of her breakfast downstairs. She also did the dishes quickly because her wife hated a messy kitchen and today was all about pleasing her. She came back upstairs and couldn't help but smile as Clarke sang to their daughter. Even though she was only singing "You are my sunshine" her voice was as sweet as ever.

"Encore," Raven clapped her hands as she walked into their bedroom.

"And how long have you been standing there?" Clarke raised both eyebrows.

Raven shrugged, "Not long but you sounded as beautiful as ever babe," Clarke blushed. "So who's ready for presents?"

"Presents?" Clarke questioned, she was always ready for presents.

"Yup, three presents, two from Elle, and one from her gorgeous and sexy Mom!" Raven explained with a grin as she walked into the walk in closet, searching for the gifts she hid from her nosy wife, as she heard a snort from the blonde at her self praise. It only took her a moment to find what she was looking for. She grabbed the three boxes and joined her family on the bed.

"Ok which one should I open first?" Clarke asked with a smile as Raven placed the boxes down in front of her.

"Open Michelle's first, you know she's just so impatient," Raven replied as she tickled her baby girl's little tummy, getting a little smile out of her.

"Kay," Clarke grabbed the pink box that said; To: Mama From: Ellie. With lots of experience in the present opening department, Clarke had the wrapping torn off in no time. "Oh, it's so beautiful," Clarke admired the silver charm bracelet adorned with a set of baby booties in pink. "Thank you sweetheart," she kissed the top of Michelle's head. "You have such good taste but I guess that's in your blood, huh. Okay, lets see what other wonderful gift you got Mama." 

Clarke opened the second box just as quickly as the first. "Oh, it's gorgeous." She pulled out a necklace with a locket hanging from it. She carefully opened the locket and smiled at the pictures of Michelle when she was just an hour old. One was of just her alone in her bassinet, and the second, she was held lovingly by Clarke in her hospital bed, who in turn was held by Raven. "Raven…" She began her voice wavering with emotion.

Raven tried hard to hide her smile. She was thrilled that she was so happy. "This one is from me and sorry it's not any jewelry or anything, nothing as nice as what Elle got you but it came from the heart."

"I'm sure it's wonderful," Clarke quickly wiped a tear away as she opened Raven's box which was bigger than the other two. "Oh Raven," Clarke cried at the sight of the frame. Inside the frame were Michelle's hand and footprints in pink paint. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe you did all of this."

"Well you are very welcome. Elle and I just wanted your first Mother's day to be as special as possible."

"It is, it's been wonderful."

"And it's not even over," Raven replied. "We've got a couple other surprises for you."

"I can't wait baby," Clarke leaned over and gave her wife a passionate kiss.

Raven wasn't kidding when she said that her day wasn't over yet. She set her up with a very relaxing bath in their huge Jacuzzi tub. She lit candles and poured bath salts and bubbles in the tub. She also placed a glass of sparkling cider on the edge of the tub along with her favorite songs from her iPod. After her bath was over, they went on a nice walk to their favorite area of the park, the pond. Raven brought along a light picnic lunch with all of Clarke's favorite foods. They even fed the ducks while Michelle napped in her stroller. After they walked back to their house, Clarke talked to her mother and best friend Octavia who was also celebrating her first Mother's Day.

Clarke was able to relax once again as Michelle fell asleep again and Raven started grilling outside. Clarke was shocked when the doorbell rang; her mother and best friends greeted her with smiles and lots of food. Raven had planned a BBQ for everyone which Clarke immensely enjoyed. Once everyone finally left and Michelle was in bed for at least half the night, Clarke joined her wife in bed.

"Today was amazing!" She said softly as she cuddled up against her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Raven kissed the top of her head and wrapped her arms around her.

"I really did," Clarke replied as she brought her hand up to her neck and touched her locket gently. "Thank you so much. This was the best Mother's Day I've ever had."

"Princess, this is the only Mother's Day you've ever had," Raven snorted.

"Well it was still great," Clarke joined her in laughing.

"Well you and I are going to have many great Mother's Days in the future, Elle will see to that."

"And their Mommy too," Clarke leaned up and kissed her wife, it didn't take long for the kiss to become more passionate as their tongues danced a familiar dance. They both pulled away breathless but happy. "How ever are you going to top this next year?"

"Next year?" Raven raised both eyebrows. "I should be asking you that, next year is my turn to be pampered." Raven smirked waiting for a response from her wife. When she didn't get one, she looked down, amazed to see that she had already fallen asleep. She gave her forehead a quick kiss before turning off the lights and pulling her closer so she could sleep as well. Today really had been a great day and nothing made her happier and giving her a better Mother's Day than seeing the joy on her wife's face. If it was up to her, it would be mother's day everyday just so she could see the beautiful smile on her wife's face.

\--

Raven woke up and rolled over, seeing the other half of the bed empty. Although it wasn't too surprising, Clarke was usually getting ready for work and almost out the door by the time Raven woke up. But today was different, it was the weekend, Sunday to be specific. Actually to be specific it was Mother's Day, which had always been a very special day to Raven and Clarke, and to their family as well. A smile spread across her face as she heard footsteps and the loud voices of her children and the quiet voice of her wife trying to tell her children to be quiet before they ruined the surprise. Each year, they took turns surprising one another on Mother's Day. This year, it was Raven's turn. Raven quickly shut her eyes again, pretending to be asleep because Michelle liked to surprise her.

"Ready?" Clarke whispered behind the double doors of the master bedroom where her wife was sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah!" five year old Michelle exclaimed.

"Yessie!" Aidan giggled from next to his big sister, the baby of the family was almost two and very excited to surprise his mommy.

"Ok let's go," Clarke held the breakfast tray in one hand as she opened the door with the other.

The kids bolted in, Michelle was first leaving her little brother toddling behind her. As soon as she made it to the king-sized bed, she climbed on and yelled "Happy Mother's Day!"

" 'Appy Mudder Day!" Aidan shouted as loud as he could.

Raven's eyes flew open in 'shock.' "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, much to the delight of her children. "It's Mother's Day already, I forgot."

Clarke laughed at her reaction as she placed the tray on the bedside table; she knew Raven lived for Mother's Day, and so did she. It was all Raven could talk about this past week but Clarke knew she was only playing for the benefit of their kids. Aidan was having trouble getting up on the bed so she decided to give her little guy a little bit of help. "Here buddy," Clarke lifted him up onto the bed where Raven was currently sitting up in bed and hugging Michelle. It didn't take long for Aidan to wiggle his way in between her and get his own hug and kiss from his mommy.

"Hey squirt," Raven greeted her youngest and pulled him into her lap.

"Mama give Mommy her breakfast before it gets cold," Michelle told Clarke excitedly.

"I'm coming princess," Clarke grabbed the tray once again and placed it down in front of Raven. Michelle moved herself to sit in Clarke's lap while Aidan stayed next to his mother.

"Hmm, pancakes, fruit, orange juice, roses…how original, Griffin," Raven laughed as Clarke winked at her. "Well everything looks so delicious."

"Wanna eat da pancakes too," Aidan pointed to Raven's plate and opened his mouth.

"You already had plenty of pancakes buddy," Clarke chuckled as Aidan pouted. "These are for Mommy, it's her special day."

"Mudder Day!" Aidan exclaimed proudly, he knew exactly what day it was. His big sister had explained it very clearly to him the other day.

"Mommy, I stirred the pancake batter all by myself," Michelle announced as she watched her mother enjoying her breakfast.

"You did?" Raven asked as Elle nodded. "Well no wonder they taste extra delicious today."

"And I put your fruit in your favorite bowl," she added with a smile so much like her mama it made Raven fall in love all over again.

"Thanks kid, that was so thoughtful of you," Raven smiled at her little girl as she continued her breakfast.

"Aidan didn't do anything," Michelle added. "He's too little."

"Oh now that's not true, he picked the fruit for your fruit salad," Clarke replied to defend her baby boy. "He was quite helpful, weren't you buddy?"

"Mommy wikes nanas!" Aidan clapped in his mother's arms.

"That's right Mommy likes bananas a lot," Raven laughed as she kissed his little brown head before eating a piece of banana.

Once breakfast was over Michelle wanted to give Raven and Clarke their presents.

"I'll be right back," Michelle said as she ran out of the room.

"Where is she going?" Raven questioned as Clarke crawled across the bed to sit by her and Aidan.

"I have no idea," Clarke replied honestly. "They got you their own presents this year, no help from Mama whatsoever."

"Aww that's so sweet."

Michelle came back into the room quickly. She was holding a box and two cards in her little hands.

"Ok Mama first," Michelle ran to Clarke and flashed her a big smile. "I made you this at school!"

"Baby it's beautiful," Clarke beamed at the pink construction paper card, covered in hearts, tons of stickers and a great big 'I love you' "I love it, thank you so much. This is a great present."

"But I'm not finished Mama!" Michelle pouted her famous pout, similar to that of her Mama's.

"Oh sorry babe, carry on," Clarke giggled, smiling at her mini me.

"Ok, I'm ready," Michelle smiled. "Eh hum," She cleared her throat. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away," she sang.

"Yay!" Raven clapped once she was finished, along with Aidan.

"Mama, did you like it?" Michelle asked hopefully.

"I loved it! You were amazing princess."

"Then why are you crying?" Michelle questioned as she looked at her mother who had tears rapidly falling down her cheeks.

"Because that was so beautiful sweetie," Clarke smiled as Raven chuckled. She elbowed her before continuing. "Sometimes Mama's cry when they're so happy like I am right now." Michelle rushed to her mother and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I love you Mama!" Michelle hugged her mother one more time.

"I love you too baby, so much," Clarke whispered as they pulled away.

"Ok Mommy's turn," Michelle then crawled over to Raven and handed her her card. "I'm sorry that its blue but we ran out of red and pink when it was time to make my card."

"That's alright buddy, it's still beautiful," Raven replied and then winked. "Besides, you know how much I like blue."

"Here's my present now!" Michelle exclaimed as she handed Raven her white box. "I didn't have time to wrap it up."

"That doesn't matter at all kid," Raven smiled as she opened the box. She pulled out a little homemade booklet made of multiple colors of paper. "Elle, this is fantastic. Did you write this all by yourself?" Raven questioned as she flipped through the pages.

Michelle nodded, "Do you like it?"

"I love it babe," She leaned over and gave her daughter a hug and a kiss. Michelle read the short book to her, written about their family. "Thank you so much squirt, that was so great. You guys gave me the best presents a Mommy could ask for."

"You're forgetting Aidan, he picked a present for you too and all by himself I must add," Clarke smiled.

"Mommy pwesent!" Aidan clapped.

"Let's get Mommy's present big guy," Clarke grabbed Aidan from her wife's arms and walked into her closet. She grabbed a big gift bag and a card from the back of her closet. Aidan held the bag as they came back into the bedroom. They sat back down on the bed and Aidan handed Raven his present.

"Mommy here dis for you," Aidan smiled as Raven took the bag.

"Thanks kiddo," Raven said as she pulled the bag open a bit and pulled out a stuffed teddy bear.

"Mommy wike Mr. Bear?" Aidan questioned.

"Mommy loves Mr. Bear," Raven kissed Aidan's cheek.

"Mommy he picked that out because he likes teddy bears; you don't like teddy bears," Michelle frowned, Aidan was just too little to understand in her opinion.

"Elle, I like teddy bears very much," Raven responded. "And Aidan did a very good job, he's not as old as you alright."

"I know, he's a baby," Michelle sighed. "I'll help him next year."

"Ok Griffin, give me your present," Raven smirked at her wife.

"And who says you get a present?" Clarke questioned with raised eyebrows and a teasing smile.

"Well, for starters, that thing I promised you that you like…"

Clarke cut Raven off, "Oh look a present," she handed her the card in her hand.

"Why thank you," Raven opened the card with a little help from Aidan. Raven smiled as she read the thoughtful words on the inside. There was also another little card on the inside so she opened that too. It was a gift certificate to their gym for a full week of kickboxing lessons, which certainly did not come cheap. Her eyes widen in shock at the small piece of paper. "Holy shii--," she was suddenly aware of her two children who were watching her very closely, ready to soak up whatever she said like a sponge and changed her direction, "Shiitake mushrooms, Griffin! This is so great."

Clarke laughed at her reaction, "I figured you needed a something to yourself, things have been so crazy at the shop and here with the kids. I know that you don't have nearly as much time to yourself as you want," she added, "Oh and O got one too so you guys can go together."

"And how did you convince Lincoln to spend that much money?" Raven chuckled.

"Oh I have my ways," Clarke wiggled her eyebrows.

"Eww, not so sure I want to know," Raven shuddered.

"Ok Mommy get dressed so we can go outside," Michelle smiled as she quickly hopped off the bed.

"Yes ma'am," Raven saluted.

Ever since Clarke and Raven's first Mother's Day, they both had loved their children's hand and footprints. So they decided to do it every year except they did it as a family now. Clarke set up all the paint and paper outside on the patio while Raven took a quick shower. Michelle played with Aidan so Clarke could set everything up. Once Raven was ready, both of the kids dipped their hands and feet in different colors of paint and made prints of their various body parts. Michelle wrote her own name and little messages to Raven and Clarke with their spelling help. Clarke also wrote Aidan's name for him seeing as how Aidan was just learning his ABCs and nowhere near reading and spelling.

After Clarke got the kids clean again and rid of all the paint, they went on their annual walk to the park where they enjoyed a picnic lunch and fed the ducks at the pond. Aidan got a real kick out of the ducks and tried to run after all of them but fortunately for the ducks, hurricane Aidan was stopped by his mama. They came back from lunch and Aidan took a nap while Michelle did something special and of their choice with each of her mothers. She took Raven on a bug safari and showed her all of her favorite creatures outside. Then, helped Clarke plant pretty flowers in the backyard. They both enjoyed the moments alone with their daughter; any chance to bond with the kids thrilled them. They had a BBQ for dinner and ate outside as the sun set and cast beautiful colors across the sky. They watched a little movie together before Raven and Clarke put their kids to bed.

"Did you have a good day babe?" Clarke asked Raven as she joined her in bed after her nightly cleansing routine.  
Raven nodded her head and straddled her wife in bed, "The best day! You and the kids are always so good to me."

"You deserve it Raven," Clarke nuzzled her cheek before kissing it gently as her hands found the small of her back.

"We have the best kids in the world," Raven sighed as she wrapped her arms around her wife's neck.

"We do, don't we?" Clarke grinned. "I had no idea what the kids had planned but I was blown away."

"Me too. So, since you already gave me your gift, I want to give you mine."

"You mean...?" Clarke asked hopefully, her eyes darkening.

"Nice try," Raven rolled her eyes. "That's later…if you're good that is."

"I promise I will be on my best behavior."

"Good."

"You know you didn't need to get me anything. I love seeing you so happy on Mother's Day, that's all I need."

"Thanks Princess but I think this is the perfect time for this present."

"Alright then, hand it over," Clarke chuckled.

"Its right here," Raven said as she grinned. "Clarke, I'm pregnant."

"What?" Clarke questioned as her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god!" Without a second thought, she pulled her closer. "You're pregnant? It worked?"

"I'm pregnant," Raven nodded her head excitedly and she actually began to cry.

"Oh baby," Clarke couldn't stop smiling either as she pulled her into a warm and loving kiss.

"We've been trying so hard and you have no idea how long I've been waiting to tell you…"

"I know, this is amazing," Clarke pulled Raven's face into her hands. "We always wanted a big family."

Raven laughed and nodded, leaning in, she wanted to shout it from their rooftop. "We're having a baby!"

"We're having a baby! I love you so much."

"I love you too Griffin," Raven said as she buried herself into her neck.

Clarke kissed her head lovingly, taking in every wonderful piece of her before she spoke, "Happy Mother's Day Raven."


End file.
